Red, the colour of the Devil
by TeamEdwardDZ
Summary: Bella Swan lives with her father in Forks, the city of the rich. Unfortunately Bella isn't rich at all. When she got accepted into the school for the rich she got in contact with the Famous 4 F4, also with their leader Edward Mason. Then a battle will begin between hade and love. Boys Before Flower
1. Prologue

Red, the colour of the Devil

Prologue

"Fight, fight, fight." It was yelled by a lot of students. A lot of people were gathered around two boys. One was self-confident, tall, handsome, popular and probably one of with the riches students from school. The other boy was the total opposite. He wasn't popular, rich or handsome. The only thing he was was scared. His head was hanging down and his eyes were looking to the ground. The boy's body was shaking out of fair. His body was shaking so badly that it almost seemed like he was jumping in the air. The other boy was very calm he was standing on the other side of the room. He took a few big steps and with that he was standing in front of the scared guy.

"Let's begin." The scared boy didn't dear to do a thing. He was still shaking on his feet. He didn't move he just stayed at the exact some spot as he did the whole time. Suddenly he got hit on his face. The punch was so powerful that he felt to the ground. On the rich guy's face was standing a grin. He actually enjoyed it. When the scared boy was lying on the ground he caught a kick in his belly. The people around then became wild they were all yelling and clapping for the rich guy, everyone exact for Bella Swan. Her eyes were filled with disgust and madness. You could see triumph on the face of the rich guy. He was the one and only Edward Cullen.

The scared boy was lying on the ground, out of his nose was coming some blood. Right next to him was laying the red card with F4 on it. The cart was as red as the blood that was coming out of the boy's nose.


	2. Chapter 1

Red, the colour of the Devil

Chapter 1

_This wasn't exactly the way how I thought my life would go. It all seemed so unreal. Dealing with things that I had never experienced before. My life has always been hard but also loved. My parents were always the ones with little money. I never could do things that other people could in this village, Forks. Forks was a village where all the rich lived. These people were famous in the whole country. You could think of people like the Stanley family or the Newton family. The Stanley's were then ones who owned the famous Stanley hotels. Those hotels could you really find anywhere. And the Newton's were a family with scientists; they discovered a lot of things about the DNA of the humans. My dad, Charlie, was the chief of the police. Not that he was necessary. The only thing that he had ever done was dealing with a few drunk teenagers. It was actually a kind of a funny story. A few guys were drinking in a bar and they had the time of their lives. But the owner of the bar didn't find it so enjoyable. He called the police centre and Charlie got in action. When he arrived there, he latterly kicked the boys out. They were actually a little shocked that Charlie was capable of doing that. But out of that, there didn't really happened much. The boys just walked off. So what you would notice is that he doesn't make much money. _

"Dad, I don't think that this is a good idea." Charlie looked up at me like I was insane.

"Bella, how could you not be happy? You are going to the best school in the US." He said with a lot of enthusiasm in his voice.

This was the first weekend I was in Forks. Normally I saw my father only when he visited my mother and me. My mother ran away when I was like two months old and she took me with her. The only real reason that I got was that she didn't like Forks. Forks is placed in the state of Washington. She always said that she missed the sun and the warmth. She was right it was totally different from the state Arizona. Here was no sun to be seen. Everything was green: the woods and the ground, even the sky and the water were green. It always seemed to be cold out here and in the winter there is snow. To be honest I totally agreed with her. I didn't like Forks at all, though I came here and it was my own choice. Two years ago my mother met a man named Phil. They had an one-night-stand and after that she soon realised that she was pregnant. She told Phil and they both decided that they wanted to take care of it. When Alec was born the love between them grew and he asked her to marry him. Everything seemed perfect in our lives, but Phil was a minor baseball player and he needed to travel a lot and my mom stayed home with me but I didn't think she was happy. So I decided to go and live with my dad for a while.

It was February and it was in the middle of the school semester. Of course I had to be the new girl on a school for rich kids. Charlie and I were sitting in his car. He was the chief of the police what made him drive in a police car. There was no other way to get to the school otherwise I wouldn't have gone with him. We where almost there I could sense it on Charlie. The nerves could be seen all over his face. His eyes were constantly trying to avoid my face. And his eyes weren't paying any attention to the road at all. Charlie was very proud of me for getting exacted to this school. Though I didn't get a scholarship. In the weekend I went job hunting in the centre of the village. Luckily I was able to find a job otherwise I wasn't able to pay the school. Charlie and I were both working very hard so I could go to that school. I got a job in a bar what was called Hale. What was very original when the owner was called Rosalie Hale. She was really one of the most beautiful girls you will ever see. But unfortunately not the nicest.

When we drove through the gates I could see that the school was huge. There was a junior-high, a high school and a university. It were all extremely beautiful buildings. From the outside the high school was white. It almost seemed like it was the white house. There were high pillars and there were stairs in front of the doors to enter the school. Slowly Charlie parked the car.

"Good luck." I nodded and stepped out of the car. I wanted to walk away when the alarm and the lights of the car went off. This was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life; the whole school could hear my father. A lot of girls began to laugh. Why now? Was the only thing I thought. My cheeks became highly red and I looked down at my feet. I tried to pretend that I didn't know anything about the alarms and I started walking to the school. After what felt like a life time I was capable of finding the way with at least ten maps.

I had never seen the school from this close. When I came here as a kid, to spend a holiday with Charlie, I sometimes saw it. But it is much more spectacular from up close. There formed a little smirk on my face. My eyes weren't looking at my feet any longer. Which had on very cheap shoes that were just nice sitting. The inside of the school was from granite, it was really and truly beautiful. So now and then a few students looked at me like I was trash but it didn't really interested me. My parents were proud of me and that was actually everything that cared. And then the moment came when I first met them. All the girls began to scream and everyone ran to the hall of the school. Slowly I followed them. Carefully tacking one step after another. Four senior boys came walking in. Behind them was standing a helicopter who took them here. All four of them were perfect but one was like a Greek God. He was dressed in clothes of louis vuitton. The way he moved seemed like dancing. His hair was had a copper colour and it was standing in all directions. Hair like my mom would say: sex hair. He was tall but didn't have many muscles. Not that he was slender it was actually perfect for a small little girl like myself. But I actually felt weird that I was thinking about such thinks. I have never been interested in any boy. His head was high in the air and his face was covered with his sunglasses. He wore a grey suit with a black dress shirt and a green tie. It fitted his body perfectly; it wasn't too tight though it wasn't too big either. My attention was so dragged to him that I wasn't even able to look away therefore I couldn't even look at the other men. All the students of Mason High were standing in an U around them. They looked all too overwhelmed to say anything. The Greek God took his sunglasses of Ray Ban between two fingers and he took it off. My breath was taken away, his eyes were so beautiful. His eyes were so green; they were as green as grass on the most beautiful spot on the world. He took a few steps so he was standing in front of a few girls. Slowly the girls bowed their head; the guy looked her over and went to the next. This routine went on till he was standing in front of me. I refused to look down instead I looked directly in his eyes. My breath hissed and on my cheeks a blush exposed. His eyes were looking me over, in his eyes an emotion of curiosity emerged. His finger went along my arm, what made me shiver. A grin came on his face, probably out of satisfaction.

"I was just wandering why you aren't looking down, like everyone else?"In that one second his eyes became dark and his voice sounded beautiful but also furious. I looked down, only my eyes were moving. He seemed to be irritated that I didn't do anything.

"What is your name?" I looked up at him, looking through my eyelashes.

"Isabella Swan." It was a whisper; maybe it was smarter to say another name.

"Swan." He said with a lot of sarcasm. Slightly he began to laugh.

"And you are the one that dare to disobey me." He grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Bow." He commanded.

"Not before you tell me your name." All the students gasped in shock. The guy's eyes narrowed, the men who were standing behind him laughed a bit.

"Shut up." He yelled at him, he grabbed my arm and pushed himself against me.

"Edward Mason." O shit, he was Edward Mason. Slowly I bowed, not to let him see that I was intrigued. He nodded in satisfaction.

"Don't let me see you go wrong again." He led go of me and walked away. For the first time I looked at the other guys. They were also handsome; when I looked at them they looked at me. And there was only one thing written on their faces: joy.

For the rest of the day people ignored me. The school day went pretty fast by. Luckily I didn't get the honour to meet Edward and his friends. But unfortunately Charlie was there to pick me up. But this time the alarms and lights didn't go off.

When we arrived home Charlie went directive back to his work. I ran to my old computer that had quarter to start up. In Google I ticked in Edward Mason. I got an hundred sites. When I saw a picture of him and his friends I opened it.

_Here Edward Mason son, son of Edward and Elizabeth Mason, with his friends Emmett McCarthy, Jacob Back and Jasper Whitlock. _

For the rest of the article they were just writing about Edward himself. And to be honest I wasn't really interested in him. The rest of the day Edward was constantly going through my head. How could he be so arrogant? He just expected that everyone bowed for him. This wasn't the 19th century anymore; this was the modern time the 20th century. Actually I began to be angry only thinking about them. Why couldn't I ban him from my thoughts? Okay the guy was like a Greek God and he was extremely rich but that didn't meant that he could just act like that to me. Although I was scared to say anything about it. On another site I read an article about him and the way he was in school. If he didn't like someone or someone did something to him he went crazy. He gave boys a red notice and he kicked girls just out of the school. Edward was really a brat and I also thought it was week that the other boys didn't do anything about it. They just sat down and enjoyed the show. Together they were called Famous 4, F4. Jasper Whitlock was the son of an old president. His father was a really good president, but unfortunately he died in a car accident together with his wife and his driver. Jasper was then only 5 years old. Emmett McCarthy had a family full with athletes. They all had a lot of golden medals from the Olympic Games. And last but not least Jacob Black, the son of one of the most important general of America.

The next day I was as everyone standing in the hall. F4 came walking in, this time they all came with their cars. It should be illegal to drive a Ferrari on your 18th. Today he wore just a dark jeans and a black shirt. It really made his eyes pop out. Next to him was walking Tanya Delanie, his girlfriend. The Delanie family was a family who became rich with her father's company. Mostly of the time it seemed like Edward was with her to pleasure his mother and father so that the two companies would came together. When his eyes were on me I felt my cheeks blush. Why did I always have to blush when he looked at me? He led go of Tanya and walked over to me.

"Miss Swan." He said.

"Mister Mason." I whispered softly. The moment I bowed for him my drink went right down his pans. He gowned out of irritation and madness. O no, o no, o no. Was the only thing that I was thinking. Edward eyes went down and directly came up again. His eyes were furious. Behind him I heard his friends laugh. It only seemed to make him angrier.

"Shut up." He yelled at them. His finger came up in the air and was pointing at me.

"You, you." He said like he was cursing on me. "This will be the death of you." He grabbed my scarf that was around my neck and began to wipe my drink off. After he tried he sighed hard and throws my scarf on the ground. No one in the hall ever dared to say something.

"He! That is my scarf. How do you dare to use other people's things like that?" I yelled at him. All the students and F4 and Tanya gasped. Again he grabbed my chin.

"You will not life this." My mouth fell open.

"Are you threatening me?" I tried to get my chin out of his grip but it didn't help a bit.

"Yes." He whispered softly in my ear, after that he threw me on the ground. All five of them walked away. The big guy who was called Emmett gave me a wink.

I didn't see Edward till after lunch he was smiling at me. But the smile wasn't warm and sweet no this one was full of revenge. I narrowed my eyes and went to my locker. But when I opened him I felt shock. There it was hanging in my locker, a red notice. All kind of students came running to me. They began to push, punch and kick me. A guy grabbed me by my arms and dragged me along to the cafeteria. I have never read of a girl that actually got a red notice. When we arrived in the cafeteria F4 was sitting on chair. On Edward's face there was a smile, he seemed really proud of himself, it was disgusting. How could he treat people like that? He commanded the guy to bring me here. My eyes narrowed and I looked at him right into the eyes.

"I told you." He only said. The guy pushed me to the ground. My face was glazing to the ground; my hands were bleeding a little bit.

"What do you want?" I asked when I looked up at him. He stood up from his seed and walked over to me. His hand was wrapped around my arm while he pulled me up.

"I want you to suffer." My eyes went dark out of anger. And then I spat into his face. Emmett laugh was heard in the whole school. The spit was dripping on his cheek.

"Kiss it off." He commanded.

"What?" I asked in confusion, he could not be serious. Did he really want me to do that?

"Kiss it off." He repeated himself.

I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"No." It was my direct answer; he couldn't control his anger anymore. He held his hand back and he was ready to hit me in the face. Maybe I did deserve it, but Edward was so arrogant and spoiled. I led my hair fall for my face and led my head hang a little. After what seemed like a very long minute I dared to open my eyes. Edward's hand was grabbed by Jasper.

"Don't do something what you will regret later." He smiled at me and winked.

I pulled my arm out of the grip of Edward. Slowly and scared I backed up.

"You wanted to hit me." Edward's eyes were hard.

"This," he spat the spit of his face "means war." His words were hard and angry. He walked of and leaved the cafeteria.

"People it is over and no one touches an hair on Isabella's head, she is Edward's." Jacob walked by and his arm softly hit mine.

"Bella. Our favourite girl." Everyone was gone except for me, Jasper and Emmett.

"We owe you one. You really make our school life a lot more interesting." They both grinned and Emmett as he was gave me a big huge. Jasper sighed and dragged him off.

"Bye Bella." He yelled. That guy really was weird. A war was really something that I would go and enjoy. The only thing that kept going through my head was: why didn't he kick me out? Edward really was a mystery.

_**Mason High: School Paper**_

_**Bad Girl?**_

_**We all know the leader of the F4 and the leader of this school: Edward Mason. The most wanted guy in every state of the United States. The girls are crowing in front of his feet and all the guys want be him. He is the most important man in America. The Mason family makes sure that the economy in America still runs. In the whole world there are an billion people working for their company. So who doesn't want this man heart? The F4 has always been the ones who made life at our high school hard. Giving boys red notice and making sure that they end up in the hospital because of their injuries. **_

_**Mostly there would be an article about how great Edward is and that he defied another enemy of him but not today. Today someone else is more important. And who am I talking about? Well the beautiful and shy girl that got herself a red notice. I am talking about Isabella Swan also known as Bella. Her and her farther are the only poor in Forks. But she certainly isn't stupid. She did things that nobody else ever dared to do. She fought with Edward Mason. This girl will definitely be a legend, being the first girl that ever got a red notice. Edward is raised with manners, not that you could always see that. He once said that he would never give a girl a red notice, he would just simply throw her out of the school. But what made him change his mind? Maybe he doesn't want to lose this girl. She is the first that stand up to him. Wouldn't we all be thrilled to know that? Will Edward dumb Tanya Delanie for Bella or does his heart still belong to her? **_

_**Tomorrow the battle between them will begin. If Edward is going to use physical contact is still the question, but with him you never know for sure. And maybe it would be fun if Edward got hit by her (hint, Bella). I can't wait and to be honest I hoop that Bella will win. It could be a lot more fun on this school if she won. And Jasper, Emmett and Jacob fully agree with me. The rules of the battle are being made but no one except for F4 and Bella has seen them yet. Though Edward and Bella both agreed with the contract. Tomorrow there will be more and a list with everything that happened to both of them. If there is anymore news I will let you know tomorrow.**_

_**Written by: Mary Alice Brandon**_

_**Picture by: Eric Yorkie**_

_**Date: 21-02-2012**_


	3. Chapter 2

Red, the colour of the Devil

Chapter 2

_Okay the first two days didn't really go as how I imagine they would go. Making sure that I ended up in a fight with the most powerful teenager of America wasn't really in my __schedule. Edward made me feel all kinds of feelings I had never felt before. And let me tell you that those feelings were defiantly not positive. I couldn't be like Tanya, dealing with his anger problem every day. Not that I thought that he saw her every day. They defiantly had their relationship for the power and the money. It was disgusting me, you should be with someone because you care and love that person. And not because of the power, fame and money. For a great deal that problem developed by their parenting. But I couldn't care less about Edward so there wasn't really a problem, he should do stupid things with his life if he wanted to. Okay his life was miserable but he didn't have to drag other people into his problems. But that was just the thing he did, drag other people into his miserable life. Although there was also another irritating thing: I couldn't get him out of my head. Of course he wasn't in my head because I like him but still he was in it. The worst part about that was that I had absolutely no idea how I was going to ban him out of my head. It felt like he was claiming me from inside my own head. What felt weird and inappropriate. _

In my hands I held the school paper, on my face there was a major grin. What was standing in the paper was defiantly something for me to celebrate and for Edward something terrible. Maybe Edward had the whole school and his friends behind him. But the school paper was defiantly in advantage.

"What are you reading?" Angela asked me, she also worked for Rosalie Hale. Almost always Angela and I had to work with each other. Angela was from out of town; actually everyone who worked in Forks was from out of town. Of course besides from me and Charlie, he really should have bought another house.

"School's news paper. I go to the Mason High school." Angela's eyes winded. She ripped the paper out of my hand and said: "Let me see." Softly I grinned, all people who knew Forks were always looking for the news gossip of the rich. Rather fast her eyes scanned the news paper. So now or then her brown eyes became big. Angela was a smart and good looking girl. At least if she got rid of her glasses. She had beautiful brown hair that flowed in beautiful curves down her shoulders. You could compare Angela with Bonnie from: _The Vampire Diaries_. Angela was one of the nicest girls I have ever met.

"O my God, Bella you are going to battle with Edward Anthony Mason?" She said hysterical, she almost started to hyperventilate. It actually looked cute. The only thing that I didn't understand from the people of this village. Why did they always have to adjust someone with his whole name.

"Yes and Angela breath." I said while I laughed. Slowly she caught her breath in a good pace again.

"Do you really think he is falling for you Bella?" I started laughing even harder. With shy eyes she looked down at her feet.

"It's Edward Mason we are talking about, remember?" She only nodded in disbelieve. I knew that this was almost impossible to believe for some people. I was just happy that Charlie was never going to see this. Though I wanted to keep the papers, if I would win I would still have evidence of it. My thoughts were drifting in different directions. I didn't even realize until there came a new costumer in. Next to me Angela was again reading the article, so I decided to go take his order. The guy was wearing sun glasses and a head, he truly looked weird.

"May I help you?" I asked when I stood in front of the table he was sitting at. He looked somehow glorious, the way he was sitting and slowly reading the menu.

"I have a sandwich and I would like to speak to Rosalie Hale." I nodded and wrote his order on a little paper.

"Who do I say is here for her?" The guy started to laugh.

"The bad girl of Mason High doesn't even recognize me." In one perfect move he took off his head and sunglasses. I heard a lot of girl hiss when they saw it is Emmett McCarthy. Nervously I looked down with my eyes; I defiantly didn't want to look bad in front of him.

"I will look if she is able to speak to you." His big smile appeared on his face and he nodded in improvement. I really earned a lot of those from him.

"Now go, I don't want to see this girl going bad." I turned around and wanted to walk away.

"Oh and have you read the school paper?" In the corner of my eye I looked at him, on his face there was a mischievous grin.

"Yeah." And we both laughed. Sometimes I didn't understand why Emmett was friends with Edward. They were totally different, but all four of them were.

That night I couldn't sleep there were too many changes going on. Living in Forks is a little different then I would imagine. I had never heard of F4 when I lived in Phoenix neither did I ever meet Edward Mason. Then I wouldn't have mind meeting him. But looking it from now I don't think that it would have been a good idea. And there he was, again Edward was the one who dominated my thoughts. It really started to annoy me. That boy was really irritating and I hated him from his head to his totes. With him in my thoughts I fell asleep.

Today the battle between Edward and me would begin. For some parts it actually made me a little scared my hate for him was bigger than my fair. I would make the king of America fall on his knees and beg for mercy till the end of time. Edward wasn't the guy that he pretended to be, he wasn't as strong as he seemed to be. Bulling people until they were dangerously injured wasn't strong, it was weak. Edward should have a weak spot and I am going to find it and destroy him. Just like he did with a lot of other people.

Again I was sitting in Charlie's car; the nerves of Monday were gone. He was just happy, parts of that was because he thought that everything went well yesterday and the day before that one. Of course I didn't tell him anything about the fight I had with Edward Mason. There was a chance he would be mad at me for getting into a fight with the Edward Cullen. Though he should be mad at Edward for latterly attacking his little girl. But of course Charlie can't do anything about it. Think of what had happened if he went to Edward or even worse to his parents. They would probably just laugh into his face and kick him out of the house because they thought he was trash. If Edward was already so mean to other people, it would be even worse with his parents.

Charlie drove through the gates; a lot of girls were waiting there. I was really hoping that they weren't waiting for me. But when Charlie wished me luck and I stepped out, they all began to run to me. No one did anything to me just like Jasper told them to do. But the most of them were throwing me devil looks. They saw me as an enemy for this school and the Mason Empire. They really thought that I would ruin everything that Edward had. That guy really was annoying even when he wasn't there. All these girls were truly and passionately in love with him. What in my opinion seemed be a little pathetic. They really thought that he was going to marry her. It always made me laugh but Edward didn't seem to enjoy all the attention he got from girls. I looked around me but there wasn't much to see. The only thing I was able to see were the girls who surrounded me. While ignoring them I walked further and went into the school.

I opened my locker and there again it was: the red notice. It made me feel weird. Was Edward still playing on that level? I took the red notice in my hand but that was something I shouldn't have done. A balloon with red paint came right into my face. With my hands I tried to get my eyes and mouth clean but it didn't help a bit. An angry feeling was flowing through my veins. How could he do something so childish? He really was getting on my nerves. My locker made a loud bang when I threw with the door. He was going to pay for this. I took big steps and went to the cafeteria of F4 and walked in without waiting for their approval. Edward could latterly kiss my butt. The room was beautiful decorated, it was blue and light. The furniture was luxurious but stylise. But I wasn't able to notice any of this. There was only Edward who was sitting on a chair with a big grin. It only became bigger when he saw that I walked in. He was alone; Emmett, Jasper and Jacob weren't there. That would probably be a good part.

"Do you know, Bella, that you are the last person who I want to battle with?" The emotions in my eyes changed a bit, the anger faded and surprise came instead.

"It is true that you bring the worst of me into the world, but also the best. I have never wanted anything until you came." My mouth fell open. I couldn't even remember why I came here.

"What?" It was the only thing that I was able to say, but it came out as a whisper. He was really freaking me out at the moment.

"You are different." He took a step in my direction. When he was standing directly in front of me, he began wiping the paint of my face. I was too astonished to stop him.

"I only did this to get you here." His voice was now velvet but honest. He was talking the truth and that was only freaking me out more. What was he doing?

"I have been waiting to do this since the first moment you disobeyed me." At that moment everything in my life changed. Edward was lowering his face and it almost seemed like he was going to kiss me. My breath got stock in my throat. His face was only incenses away from mine. And making that last move was his mistake. Did that idiot really think I wanted to kiss him? I pushed him away and yelled in his face: "What do you think you are doing?" First his face was surprised but then it changed in amusement. Edward's ego was really far too big.

"I am doing the thing that we both have been waiting for a long time." I looked at him with disbelieve. That he really believed that shit. Again he tried to get close to me but with one swing I hit him in the face. He staggered on his feet and at the end fell. A grin of triumph was on my face.

"I do not want this. Is it clear?" I asked without hesitation. He was looking at me with hurt and surprise.

"Edward!" Tanya came running in, her voice was sounding like a stupid child. "What have you done with him?"I rolled my eyes and I looked back at Edward.

"Let this be a lesson."

After that incident Edward didn't became any nicer. He again tricked me with a few childish pranks but he wasn't going to get to me. He was the one who was the devil and the devil was going to get down.

"You bitch." And there it was again the awful voice of Tanya.

"Do you know what kinds of consequences it has when you try to kiss my boyfriend?" She was totally insane; I looked at her exactly like that.

"No. But he tried to kiss me so I think that I don't need to know either." I waived her a kiss and walked off. Okay so F4 wasn't allowed into the fight but Tanya was. She could be really hard when she wanted. Of course she was stupid but I am sure that she could be a real pain in the ass. For tomorrow I had to come up with something good to get to Edward. He had to die a social death.

My school lessons for today were over and I walked out. Edward was walking in front of me. There was about ten meters between us. It was actually getting me a bit nervous. I looked down and tried to get into the dark of the crowd. It was only a bit difficult when everyone was looking at you. All the girls with disgusted faces and the boys with big grins. Edward was standing in front of his car and he was looking into the glass. He was probably seeing his reflection.

"_Mirror on the wall, here we are again  
Through my rise and fall  
You've been my only friend  
You told me that they can understand the man I am  
So why are we here talkin' to each other again."_

Were the words that he whispered. All his emotions were in it. He truly felt hurt, what made me feel a little guilty. But of course I shouldn't, it was stupid. He did so many stupid pranks with me, I shouldn't feel sympathy. I should hate him.

I tried to ignore it but it wouldn't help, luckily Charlie came up to me and made me feel better. Edward got into his car and drove off just as we did.

_**School Paper: Mason High **_

_**Insanity?**_

_**Is Edward really going insane? At the beginning we all knew that Bella was going to be an exception. She wasn't like anyone else. Of course that was obvious: she stood up against him, was the first girl that got a red notice and is poor in a village where only the rich live. As you will read this, you would really ask yourself: "What he is seeing in her?" Well for that I got my own theory: boys love to fight for a girl. As we all know, boys don't fall for girls who throw themselves in front of their feet. They want to fight for a girl. And if we are speaking of Edward Mason, the Edward Mason; who doesn't throw herself in front of his feet. Exactly, there is only one girl who doesn't: Miss Isabella Swan. And for me that would be the reason why Edward shows interest in her. Although we are heading in front of things. I mean Tanya and Edward didn't even break up yet.**_

_**Exception? Bella is at the moment the most wanted girl in the village of Forks. In our own school there are almost hanging posters of her with the money she is worth if you catch her. There is just one question: "If Edward isn't able to catch that, who is?"**_

_**Today the battle between the two love birds began. It was a rather weird day. All the students of Mason High expected a major fight with a lot of pranks but nothing of that happened. Edward and Bella were both too busy to even acknowledge each other. Sure Edward did a few pranks but those aren't even worth talking about. And on the other hand Bella didn't do anything yet. If you ask me that is rather weird. You should almost believe that she is giving up but she would never do that. What seems likely is that she is planning something big. Sometimes that will kill Edward's reputation. I almost can't wait.**_

_**In the battle Edward isn't going to use any physical contact. Bella really was scared of him and Edward was also shocked that he was about to hit her. He apologized in public. To make everything clear they putted that into the contract but that is everything that is known of it. Bella and the F4, both didn't want to say anything about the contract. Though Bella and Edward are both really grateful of Jasper Whitlock. He really should become president just like his father. He would be a huge success. And even a bigger success because he has Edward Mason, Emmett McCarthy and Jacob Black as his friends. If the four of them work together then they are capable of anything. So I dearly hope for Bella that Edward isn't allowed to use his friends because then the word: "dead", will already be written on her forehead. **_

_**A big question what is spinning through all of our heads is: "What do we actually know about the girl?" The only thing that we know about her is that she is poor and that Edward is interested in her. For all of us it was a shock when he tried to kiss Bella. For all of us that has been a dream like forever. We all doubted that he was doing it because he wanted to prank her. On the photo you really can see the emotions in his eyes. It almost looks like he cares about her. But it is clearly something new that Bella hit him in the face when he tried to kiss her. **_

_**Tomorrow there will be more and I will keep writing the list of pranks. If there is anymore news I will let you know tomorrow.**_

_**Bella **_

_**X**_

_**Edward**_

_** He threw water balloons with paint at her.**_

_** He tried to kiss her?**_

_** He threw her into the swimming pool.**_

_** He ruined her clothes with eggs and flour that he let fall all over her. **_

_**Written by: Mary Alice Brandon**_

_**Picture by: Eric Yorkie**_

_**Date: 22-02-2012**_

The next day, when I arrived at school, there were no girls to yell at me. It felt strange, as fast as I could I ran to the school but I was already too late.

"Let's begin." The scared boy didn't dear to do a thing. He was still shaking on his feet. He didn't move he just stayed at the exact some spot as he did the whole time. Suddenly he got hit on his face. The punch was so powerful that he felt to the ground. On Edward's face was standing a grin. He actually enjoyed it. When the scared boy was lying on the ground he caught a kick in his belly. The people around them became wild they were all yelling and clapping for Edward, everyone except for me.

_Why was he doing this, as far as I knew he was only going to irritate and prank me. He said that he wasn't going to beat any one as long as we were in this battle. _


End file.
